


Musings and Feeling

by oldmoviewatcher



Series: The Jack Sloane Saga [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmoviewatcher/pseuds/oldmoviewatcher
Summary: Gibbs needs more answers and they are both left questioning things.





	Musings and Feeling

After Christmas, Gibbs asks Sloane sit on the couch in his living room watch an old Western that comes on TV. Gibbs looks at his girlfriend for a moment until she looks up at him.

"What?" She asks. Knowing the topic will be hard, Gibbs finally asks if he can have a DNA test done between him and Ellie.

"You didn't ask for this a year ago?" She asks a little hurt sitting up and pulling away from her boyfriend. Quickly, Gibbs counters, "Did you do one?"

Shocked, Jack closes her mouth. After a moment she asks, "Do you think I should?"

"Yeah," Gibbs replies. Smirking, Sloane asks, "I thought you said to trust your gut? My gut tells me she's my daughter."

"Yeah, Jack, but I need answers."

Nodding, the analyst tells him to do the test.

A few days later, Sloane offers to take the samples down to the lab and asks for the results and a simple DNA match. After a moment, Sloane adds, "Could you do a third sample as well? I can get it to you in a couple hours."

"Sure. How quick do you need them?" Kasie asks her. Shrugging, Sloane answers, "Whenever you get to it. Just keep it to yourself, okay?"

Confused, Kasie agrees anyway. Sloane gives her a small smile before heading upstairs. When she enters her office, she finds Gibbs waiting for her. A look of surprise on her face, Sloane questions what he is doing there.

"Seeing if you took those tests down," Gibbs states. Nodding, Sloane answers that she does before sitting next to her boyfriend. Leaning into him, Sloane admits, "I had her take mine, too."

"Good," Gibbs states. They sit together a minute longer until Gibbs tells her he has to leave. Standing with him, Sloane tells him she will get the results to him soon. As promised, the day she receives the test results, Sloane meets with Gibbs in her office and hands him the results. Putting his glasses on, Gibbs stares at the papers in his hands. Trying to understand them, he asks Jack for clarification. Looking over the papers with him, Jack explains, "This is Ellie's DNA here, and then this is yours and mine. According to the results, we're her parents."

Placing the file down, Gibbs takes off his glasses, but says nothing. He is too shocked. Instead, he compartmentalizes, thanks Jack, and leaves her office. Almost to his desk, he overhears his agents talking about lunch.

"Yeah, I heard there's a great food truck nearby'," Nick comments. "Anyone want anything?"

"Me!" Ellie answers before rattling off an order before quickly retracting her statement. "I just remembered rent is due."

"I can get it for you, B," Nick offers. Shaking her head, Ellie points out, "You got me those chips. I don't want to owe you."

"No worries," He states before turning to McGee. "Two orders down, one to do. What do you want McGee?"

Shaking his head as well, McGee states, "With this shutdown, Delilah and I are trying not to spend too much."

"Stupid shutdown," Nick grumbles before announcing he is off to the food truck. Just as the man leaves, Gibbs walks in. Knowing there is no reason to be there right now except to look busy, Gibbs tells his team to go home.

"You sure, Boss?" McGee asks from his seat at his desk. Nodding, Gibbs keeps his focus on McGee, not wanting to stare directly at Ellie. Try as he might, he may not be able to treat her the same.

"Go. Spend time with your family."

Detecting a sympathetic change to Gibbs' tone, McGee readily agrees before grabbing his things and leaving. Ellie does the same. Left alone, Gibbs sits down at his desk and closes his eyes. Images of Kelly run through his mind, and then he starts wondering what a young Ellie is like. He gets a glimpse when he goes after her in Oklahoma after Jake leaves, but wants to know more. Of all people, of course he is sentimental over his daughters.

Left with the results, Jack stays in her office staring at the papers. Part of her wonders what to think about Gibbs knowing for sure. She wants to ask him, but knows the knowledge is too real. Instead, she goes to her window which looks out over the Navy Yard. A smile crosses her face as she spots Ellie and Nick walking and eating. Despite Ellie dating Boyd, a huge part of her wants them to break up. Watching the agents together, she knows her daughter can do much better. Turning away from the window, Jack has the thought that she and Gibbs may be able to get through this.


End file.
